The Shadows that Lurk in the Castle
by maxfightingkari
Summary: Two people, Two worlds one mission to save one of the worlds.


Fanfiction

**The Shadow's that Lurk in the Castle**

By: **maxfightingkari**

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach or others if I did there would be serious changes.

* * *

Summary

Well worlds are always moving apart from each other. But in other times they touch the most unusual things happen. Like people or objects are connected across worlds.

All things happen for a reason thus this events event happen for no good reason. This one event will decide the fate of the world on the path of destruction.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The King of Souls**

"Shit!", Dammit got to run faster," exasperated figure screamed with fear, as she runs from a mob of angry 11th company soul reapers, with eyes of murder in their eyes.

"Sheesh you guys can't take a joke" She looks back with worried eyes that they might catch her. She was easy to spot because she refused the standard soul reaper

uniform, because she still had her pride as a Quincy.

"Don't give us that joke excuse no one makes a fool of the Zaraki Squad!", one of the angry 11th company said as they raised their swords as to make a point. Now running

faster because the unspoken threat, she had a bright idea how to lose them.

"Oh good morning Azure-chan." She looked back to see Lieutenant Hinamore waving and smiling at her,"Good Morning Momo!" She yelled over her shoulder. Momo shook her head , She probably pissed someone off. She thought as she smiled to her self.

Azure ran with a purpose to reach the sixth company barracks as she jumped the wall she stopped to make sure they saw her and...

"Hey big heads I bet you don't have the guts, to come up here and fight me like men!" She yelled."Why you little punk!"They screamed as they ran to her, "Wha? Uh oh , well that caught their attention , wait hey your destroying the barracks!"

They were currently smashing anything and everything in their way to get to her."Oh shit!"Azure began to bolt but then she ran into a something solid she looked up to see the cool face of (gulp) Byakuya Kuchiki!

"Um Hey Byakuya... good bye!"She said as she disappeared using Hiren Kyoku. Byakuya almost had a heart attack when he looked to see 11th company men destroying his mansion."What is going on here?"

Everyone froze as they looked to see the unhappy face of the Sixth Company Captain."Um G-good mmmm-morning C-captain Kuchiki th-this is not wh-,"Scatter Senbonzarkura.",Oh Crap Hugh!"Boom!Crash!

"Whahaha hahaha That serves them right for picking on a Quincy."As she ran she caught a glimpse of a figure of a girl sitting under a tree.

Byakren looked at the book she was reading totally engrossed until...

"Hey Byakuren Byakuren Byakureeeennnn!","Shut up Azure."Byakuren closed up the book and looked at Azure with silent disdain. She narrowed her eyes in suspension,"You were causing trouble with the soul reapers again weren't you."

"Um well..."

"What did you do this time Omnivore."

"Well I woke up as usual , and I decided to head to the 13th company barracks to play shoji with Ukitake while I was walking I pasted the 11th Company barracks and I saw

some 11th Company guys picking on two 4th company subordinates. So I decided to teach them a lesson, so I went to their barracks and filled it with a substance that turns

their hair pink , yellow and purple , and I set some fireworks off in there that's when they got all mad, then started chasing , and cursing at me"Azure explain with a smile of

bliss on her face. 

Byakuren looked at her for a while then shook her head in astonishment."Always causing trouble," Byakuren said with a smugged smirk

"Hey your one to talk , aren't you the one always breaking , and messing with that Mayuri's guys lab when no ones looking," Azure stated with an accusing tone.

"Yeah but at least I never get caught,"Byakuren said with mischievous smile.

"Eh whatever come on lets go on a walk.

"Lets," Byakuren agreed in a friendly tone.

Azure and Byakuren walked on the outskirts of the Seiretei for a while, yeah I know it unusual but , there is a reason they do this. You see Azure is a Quincy , and Byakuren a fullbringer.

Azure fought in the 'Blood War' as an enemy but change sides after befriending Orihime Inoue.(more details later)

Then there is Byakuren. Byakuren is a fullbringer or a human that has the spiritual pressure of a hollow. Byakuren was part of the generation of fullbringers until Tsukishima killed her off. Byakuren

of course arrived in the soul society. ( more details later)

Well as Azure and Byakuren were walking there was a sudden rumble, that shook the Seiretei.

"W-wow what was that." exclaimed Azure in a fiery of excitement." It was an earthquake wait look." Byakuren was looking at the bright light shining in the sky above them."Wait wh-whats it doing?" Azure exclaimed as a beam of light shined down on the two."What," Flash!Then everything went black.

As Azure, came to they felt as a great wave of power hovered over them."What happened I feel like I have a hangover the size of a World of the Living"Azure grumbled as she sat up with a little difficulty.

"That's interesting it seems that these islands are really floating."

Azure turned to see Byakuren standing , with her arms crossed glancing with a thoughtful, and an admiring gaze, at the unusual and intimidating floating islands that looked like it had little districts."Floating Islands cool, but Byakuren do you know where we are?"

"Your at the Royal Guards based of operations"They turned to see a big , and wide man that was bald and had a curly beard.

"Wow who are you Grandpa?"Azure fumbled nervously."Ho ho Grandpa?Ah I'm Ichibei Hyōsube more formerly known as the monk of the Zero Squad."

"The-the Zero Squad!"Stuttered Azure.

"Well no time to chat, the 'King of Souls' Lord Reio wants you."

"What does he want with us?","Ask him","Okay we will."

They walk to the palace with caution , and curiosity. They slowley ascended up the long star case to see a throne room.

"Ah your here!","What who are you ,"demanded Azure , as she looked up at a pale , dark haired man.

" I'm the 'Soul King' , and I have brought you here to do a very imporant job."

"What job?" "The job to outturn fate of a world that's been unfairly been judge by the evils of humans."

"Why did you choose us?" Byakuren was suspicious of Reio's motives. Why would he ask a fullbringer and a quincy of all people, to carry out such an important task. As if reading her mind Reio simply said "Because you two are perfect. A fullbringer that knows the feeling of being betrayed by comrades, and a Quincy who well ,hmm ,

well lets say is passionate, about her work."

"This just doesn't make sense."Azure was feeling very outraged. How dare his person give such a task to her like some soul reaper flunky.

"I am proud Quincy why should I do this for you!?"

"Because you will be payed generously!" At this Azure froze, it was known fact that Azure loved money and loved buying sweets with it too, but Azure being a prideful woman stood straight and defiant

"Do you take me as a person to sell out their pride fro Soul Reaper money!" She growled furiously.

"We will also provide candidate photos of Grimmjow Jaerqias."At this she stopped in her tracks for it was also a known fact that she was an advent admirer of Grimmjow. So at this she knew at this she was defeated.

"Well then now lets send you off!" At this the Soul King lifted up a pale hand (I assume his pale)delicate hand and a weird white shown around Azure , and Byakuren

"Well I bid you two farewell and I hope the mission."

As he said that the floor suddenly began to shake as it began to sink under their feet and then they were unexpectedly sent plunging down into the dark abyss.

"Kya What the fuck is this you scrawny basturd!Hey w-wait wheres my photos!"At this it went silent.

"Do you really think it was wise to send those two own such a job,"said a very big woman with pinned up purple hair, and two red spirals on each cheek on her face.

"They are the best I can think of Hikifune-senpai it's all I can do for that place anyway I just hope they can stop that place from going into chaos."

* * *

To be continued

**Hey Guys yes Guys I'm still alive , just tired from all those test. Sheesh who invented those? Well yeah this is my new fanfic , the OCs are based off my friend and me , and no I'm not going to go crazy and make my OCs super ultra powerful and dumb like some authors. **


End file.
